Shattered Dreams
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: This is the story of two lovers. The trials they had to go through just to be together. This is the story of Byakuya, a noble who married a commoner, Hisana. This is their story of pain, romance, happiness, and love. ByaHisa -Was Previously Hisana's Romeo
1. Hisana's Romeo

Okay, I've finally written a story about Byakuya and Hisana. I absolutely LOVE this pairing! It's so tragic and romantic, but they never said how they met...

* * *

**HISANA'S ROMEO**

Byakuya walked along the crowded streets of District 78, also known as "Hanging Dog", in search for a special herb that can only be found in that area of Soul Society. His grandfather had fallen I'll and Byakuya had Found the Kuchiki remedy that could cure the ailment, but the herb closet was out of this particular ingredient. While looking at the name of the herb on a slip of paper, he accidentally bumped into someone, a very common accident in these very crowded streets. He glanced up from his paper, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Pardon m-" his words got stuck in his throat when he saw her. She was about a foot and a half shorter than him, had raven hair and deep amethyst purple eyes. Seeing his noble cloak and kenseiken, she fell to her knees and bowed her head.

"I'm so terribly sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness sir!" he could see her trembling and tense. He stared with shock when he saw her tensing as if to receive a beating. She barely looked up, and when she saw his hand move, she flinched back to her crouching position and clenched her eyes shut. After several seconds she glanced back up, only to see him holding his hand out to her while he knelt beside her.

"I'm not going to hit you. Let me help you up." she almost fainted at the sound of his voice. Her shaking hand slowly took his, and he pulled her up. She felt something zoom through her like lightning. Their eyes connected, onyx/blue mixed with amethyst purple, until she passed a look at the basket that she dropped. She quickly bent down and put the goods back in. He was entranced by her features: her eyes that were so deep and full of wonder to him, her figure that would make angels jealous, her soft touch from when he offered his hand to her, her hair that had a perfect shine to it, and her lips. Her lips are what he savored most. He studied the delicate twists and curves that formed them. He wanted to trace his fingers over them and replace them with his own lips. Never before had he been so intrueged about a woman.

"Oh my! I'm going to be late! I'm sorry, but I have to go!" she dashed off before he got the chance to stop her.

"Wait!" she was already gone, "I didn't get your name." he whispered. He wanted so much to go after her, but the crinkled paper in his now sweaty hand brought him back to his own thoughts. He continued his journey through Hanging Dog until he saw a sign with writing similar to the one scribbled on his paper. His grandfather, in his sick state, wasn't able to write well, and Byakuya could easily misread the paper. He stopped at the door and knocked, soon opened by an old woman.

"Ah, a noble, please, come in." she led him inside and peeked out the door ice more before shutting it slowly, "Now, how can I be of service. I can provide you anything for your special needs." thinking that this was the herb shop that sold only the special root, he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I'll take The best and finest you can give." she smiled wickedly and called her servant.

"You heard him. Get him the best we have to offer. Give him our newest and 'freshest' one." the servant matched her smile and he staggered back into the hallway. Byakuya heard a door open and something rattle, like chains.

"Come on! Hurry up! We can't keep the man waiting!" his eyes widened when he realized her was talking to someone else. He listened to her pleas and stood up as a girl was thrown to the floor in front of him. The servant jerked her back up and kept hold of the chain, as well as the struggling girl, who had not yet seen the man that came in simply thinking it was an herb shop.

"I believe you will be fully satisfied with this one." she had to stand on her tip toes to whisper into his ear, "She is untouched." his eyes widened again and he turned to her. He looked down at the girl when he heard her small whimpers. She looked up to him, and their eyes connected.

"Y-you're the one I-" the servant kicked her in the back.

"No talking!" she lost her balance and fell to Byakuya, landing in his strong arms. He wrapped them around her as to protect her. He listened to her sharp, scared breaths. The old woman ripped her from his arms. She squealed in fear, tears stringing down her cheeks.

"Go on! Be polite you little wench! Tell him your name!" she lifted her head and opened her delicate lips.

"H-Hisana." the old woman flashed a wicked grin and let go of her. The servant still kept hold of the rope that bound Hisana's wrists together.

"Now, how much do you think she's worth sir?" the terrified girl looked worridly at him. He pulled out his money pouch and took a few coins out for the herb, then he tossed the bag at her feet.

"That should be enough. I'll be on my way." the old woman's greedy eyes glistened as she knelt down and picked up the scattered money. Hisana squeaked when the rope wrapped around her wrists pulled her out of the building. The servant passed a wicked smile as he closed the door.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir." the door closed fully. She pulled back a little when he turned to her and messed with the rope tie.

"Please don't make it tighter. It hurts." he gave her a reassuring smile, calming her nerves a little, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Don't fret. I am not going to do a thing. And I'm not tightening the rope. I'm untying it." he fiddled with the knot a little more until the rope slid of her fragile wrists. She rubbed them with her hands, "Are you hungry?" she blushed with embarrassment as she nodded, "Then let's get you something to eat. You can eat dinner at my home tonight if you wish. First I need to pick something up here first. Do you know where I can find this root?" he showed her the picture and the shop name and she nodded, pointing east.

"It's over there. I can show you if you want." he let her lead the way down the corridors of shops, but he stopped briefly to look at her mangy, holed and tattered clothes.

"Why don't we go in here for a minute?" he pointed inside a clothing store. Before she could answer he made his way inside, looking over racks of clothes utility he pulled out a pale pink dress. He smiled to himself when he saw her give a small grin, "Here, try this on. If you like it I will get it for you. You must be tired of wearing that." she blushed again at her clothing. She took the dress from him and went to the dressing room, coming out a few minutes later with the beautiful dress making her all the more gorgeous to him, "Do you like it?" she nodded.

"Yes, but you don't have to buy me anything." he smirked a her modesty, when he full well could see in her eyes that she wanted the dress.

"Nonsense. I don't mind." he motioned for a clerk to come. A blonde woman came with a bright smile.

"Ready to check out?" he nodded and handed her a coin.

"She'll wear it out. And keep the change as a tip." she nodded and we left. Soon they arrived at the herb shop. It was only a few minutes before he had everything he needed. She watched as he took all the roots he needed and bought them. She watched how his muscles stretched to meet his movements, how he was polite, despite being a noble, how he treated everyone with respect. She couldn't help but start to adore him. She felt attracted to him in ways she couldn't describe. She felt pulled to him by an invisible chain that she didn't want to break this time, "Ready to go?" she snapped out of her gaze.

"Y-yes." she stammered. He took pleasure in her voice, taking in every word she spoke, running it through his mind over and over, trying to keep her voice running through his head. He chuckled when he heard her stomach growl.

"Come, let's head back to my manor. I'm sure dinner is prepared by now. And I've kept you waiting long enough." he held his arm out to her, "Shall we?" she nodded, a little nervous as she took his arm.

"Are you always this kind to your servants?" he laughed and led her to the parked carriage that waited at the entrance to Hanging Dog.

"You aren't my servant. You are a guest that is accompanying me to dinner tonight." she frowned and looked away from him.

"But you paid for me. I am just a lowly girl who was bought. I was sold to be a slave." he took his hand and stroked her cheek after helping her into the carriage. She ravished in the burning sensation that was left on her cheek from his tender touch. She turned back to him to see compassion in his beautiful eyes.

"You are no longer a slave. I merely bought you your freedom. Once dinner is over you may do as you please. If you need a place to stay, you are also welcome to stay the night in one of my guest rooms." her eyes lit up when she heard she was free of slavery.

"Really?" there was eagerness in her voice, "I-I'm free?" he nodded again. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him tightly, catching him off guard at first, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" there she began to cry tears of happiness. Where her hair parted in the back, he saw whip marks on her back where the neckline dropped down. He decided not to bring that up, worried that her tears of joy would change to tears of sorrow if she thought about that topic. He just smiled and held her securely to him and let her cry her joyous tears. She kept repeating thank you over and over.

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I'm just happy that you're out of that awful place." she sniffled and lifted her face to meet his.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. No one has ever been this kind to me before." something snagged at his heart as her eyes looked into his. It was a feeling he had never felt before. It was the same for her. Something kept heating her heart the more he looked at her. She wanted to just reach up and claim those lips that told her she had her freedom back. A little plan formed in her mind.

"It is quite alright." she moved to where she sat on her knees with her hands in her lap, ready to try out her plan.

"There must be some way to thank you. I know: a kiss." his eyes widened at her suggestion, "Well, doesn't the knight get a kiss from the girl he rescued? It's in all the books I've read. It's really all I can give. I could just kiss your cheek." at that, he thought of a plan to rebound hers.

"Alright. If the books say that, why can't it happen in this world?" she smiled as he turned his cheek to her. She leaned over and puckered her lips, but before she touched his ivory cheek with her pink lips, he jerked his head to the left, making their lips meet. She gasped at first, but as the surprise died down, she felt warm arms wrap around her small body, pulling her to him. She responded by cupping his face in her small palms. His bangs became tangled in his hair as her nimble fingers trailed through it. He responded by putting his hand on her tiny neck, holding her lips on his. She didn't argue or pull away. She was enjoying every second of the bliss he was giving her. When the kiss finally broke off, they were silent, onyx/blue and amethyst eyes locked to each other as they collected their thoughts.

"What just happened?" Hisana asked as her head tried to figure out what happened.

"I... Think we just kissed." they both smiled at each other. Hisana took her finger and touched her lips that felt like they were on fire. They couldn't deny it. They had fallen in love with each other. In the very little time they knew each other, they fell fast and hard. He leaned down to her, their noses brushing together.

They both whispered a laugh and ignored the knock on the carriage door as their lips met again, "I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting." they smoothed down their clothes and he opened the door. After he helped her climb out, they were met by a maid.

"Good evening Lord Kuchiki. May I ask who this is?" Hisana straightened up and curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hisana." Byakuya was amazed at her manners, though he didn't want to seem rude by thinking she didn't know basic manners like that. The maid introduced herself and led them inside.

"Dinner is in the main dining room. Lord Kuchiki, did you acquire the root needed for Lord Ginrei's health soup?" he nodded an handed her the bag, "Thank you." she bowed and ran to the kitchen.

"I guess it's just you and me at dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind." he let her take his arm again and he walked her through the house. The smell of food made her stomach growl more. He opened one of the doors and took her into a vast dining room. Two plates were filled with food and were placed beside each other, "That's why she ran off so fast. She prepared another plate." Hisana couldn't control the urge to lick her lips.

"Mmmm, it looks wonderful." he pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He sat beside her and poured two glasses of saké for them. Handing her one, they clinked glasses and began their meal, "It tastes even better." he laughed in his mind at her praising the food. Even though he had had this certain meal many times before, somehow this girl sitting beside him made it all the more special.

"Yes, we have very good chefs here." she nodded and looked around the room.

"This place is so beautiful, and big. What's Seretei like? Are you in the 13 Court Guard Squads?" he nodded back and sipped some of his drink.

"Yes. I am in Squad Six. That is the squad my Grandfather is captain of. I am merely his lieutenant, but I am getting stronger everyday, and hope to take his place as captain someday. I already achieved my bankai many years ago, and I am close to mastering it. I'd say my chances are very high." she was entranced by him. She loved how strong he was, how respectful he was, how gentle, and how he treated everything with care. They finished up their dinner and he stood up, offering her his hand, which she gladly took, "Come, I want to show you something." she grinned as he led her outside. She gasped at the beautiful sunset, but marveled at the massive garden it lit up. A small creek ran through it and ended at the far end of the garden, where it gathered into a small koi pond.

"Absolutely beautiful." she walked over to a cherry blossom tree and put her hand on its trunk, "This garden is so gorgeous." he met up with her and watched as she knelt down beside the pond to look at the koi swimming around, "Awe, I love koi fish. They're so cute and colorful." when she giggled he felt like it was echoing in his ears, like wind chimes.

"Thank you. I have other gardens, but this is the one I care for myself." she looked up at him and smiled, but noticed dead plants sticking out from behind the cement fence. Her smile vanished as she walked over to the locked wall. She pressed her hand to it, trying to see if it would open. It did. She walked inside and the sight nearly killed her. Dead plants were everywhere. Rose bushes had no roses, cherry blossom trees had no blooms, the grass was dirt, the well was dry, and there was ivy growing all over the bleached white fence, covering up the carvings that adorned each plank of wood.

"What happened? Everything's dead." she went over to a rose bush and felt a twig, only to have it break under her touch. He walked up beside her with heavy eyes.

"This was my mother's garden. It was her pride and joy. When I was younger, she would read to me out her under the shade of the trees while my father fed the koi. After she died, no one came in here again. My father never walked in another garden again. He stayed in his office, grieving. Until one night, when he just... didn't come out. My grandfather went inside to find him dead. He was holding a picture of mother to him." he looked away from her, ashamed to show her the tears about to fall from his eyes. He felt a small hand wrap around his. He looked down and saw Hisana smiling at him. She took a step or two to him and brought him into a hug. He grinned at her compassion.

"How about this: If you let me stay here, I'll bring this garden back to life." he pulled away from the hug with a shocked face, "That can be your reward for saving me from that witch. It's the least I can do to thank you for your kindness and hospitality." she held out her hand to him, "Deal?" he nodded before shaking hers.

"Deal." the moon peeked out from behind the trees. The stars perched around it like glistening jewels. She absentmindedly leaned into his side, catching him offguard at first, but he soon wrapped his arm around her as she gazed at the stars, her large amethyst eyes ful of wonder, "Do you like the night?" she nodded and a grin graced her soft features, making Byakuya's heart jump a beat.

"Yes. I find the night time very peaceful. I especially like long walks during the night, maybe by the vreek or in the woods. It often helped me clear my mind when I was Rukongai." she giggled a bit, then a sad expression loomed on her face, "Then I met him. He said he would help me, be my Romeo, but instead he captured me and sold me to be a slave. I-I was so scared there." she hugged him around his waist. Compassion adorned him as he put his arms protectively around her.

"I'll be your Romeo." it slipped out of him. He blushed deeply, but felt better when the smile once again appeared on her face.

"But, how? You're a noble... and I'm just a Hanging Dog street rat." she looked away from him, but he tilted her chin back to his face.

"You are so much more than that Hisana." he gaze at him softened as she melted into his touch. She took in his cherry blossom scent, intoxicating her as if it were alcohol. His smooth fingers brushed the lone bang from her face, "I can protect you Hisana. I promise I'm nothing like that scum. I would never betray anyone I cared about." her eyes widened at his honesty. He turned to her and stroked her head, "I'll be your Romeo. You can trust me Hisana." she took great comfort in his whispered words. She relished in his voice, his deep onyx/blue eyes, his tender and strong hold, his gentle lips. She loved everything about him. At first she never believed in love at first sight, but now, not this man changed her mind. She trusted him now with her whole being. She believed in him with her heart and soul, and felt like if she left him go he would be gone forever. His mind wandered as he held her close to him. How he wanted her, everything about her, and wanted no one to share her wife. She would be his or no one's. He could tell she felt the same, he felt it every time he kissed her. they way she sweetly looked at him let him know she was completely trusting him, and he never wanted to let that go.

"Promise?" his chest vibrated on her cheek as he chuckled.

"Of course. I promise."

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Open your eyes." he took the blindfold off and smiled at the sight. Rose bushes full of pink and white roses lines the fence walls while cherry blossom trees showered the garden with petals. The sound of running water took his attention. The noon sun glimmered off the water and it filled the pond. Lily pads floated on top while orange and white koi swam around. The ivy was cleaned off the walls, and the grass was green and luscious under his feet. The garden was once more alive.

"It's magnificent." he took a few steps around, examining every twist and curve of the tree branches, "It's just like when I was a child." he noticed the book laying on the cushioned bench underneath the old cherry blossom tree. He went to it and picked the book up, "The story she read to me." he flipped through each page, reading it the exact way his mother did. Hisana was proud at her success. It was extremely hard work, but it didn't take long for the blooms to come alive again. Her hands were a little ichy, because the ivy on the walls ended up being poison ivy, but the huge grin on Byakuya's face let her know it was worth the itch. Byakuya sat down on the bench as he looked through the book again and again, then covered his mouth when he read the front inside cover. It was the original book his mother gave him. It had his name, who it was given by, the date, and a little message saying how much his mother loved her son. His fingers traced over the outer cover as if it was the first time he ever saw the book, "I haven't seen this since my mother died. How did you find it?" Hisana sat beside him and looked into his happy eyes.

"Your grandfather let me have the study key. I wanted to read something and came across it while looking. I flipped it open and saw the note written on the cover. So I decided to surprise you." she was overjoyed by his happiness, "I'm glad you like it." he scoffed and grinned at her.

"Like it? I love it! Now I can't thank you enough." they both smiled at each other, thinking the same idea, "Why don't we have the storybook ending?" Hisana grinned so her teeth showed.

"I think that's a fine idea." the cherry blossom tree scattered flower petals around them as they leaned in for a kiss. They both held onto each other as the kiss continued, her arms around his shoulders while his stayed around her petite waist. Her hand found their way into his hair again, gently kneading through the raven black locks. She felt safe in his hold, like she was meant to be there. He felt as if his world was spinning. He knew the family wouldn't accept her should they form a relationship, but he didn't care in the tiniest bit. He would make her his, show his family that they couldn't rule over his life forever. She could tell what he was thinking. She studied the way he held her: like a tender glass doll that would break, though he was holding her tightly to him. She studied the way he kissed her tender lips: full of passion, love, and want. Their want for each other was more than they could bear. They held onto each other for dear life like they were each other's lifeline. When that kiss let up, another followed. He kissed her softly, only to have her respond by kissing him urgently, cupping his face in her hands. She could feel herself being shifted into his lap. Never before had she felt this way about a man. Sure she had previous crushes on guys that lived in the same neighborhood as her before she was taken to be sold as a slave, but this was far different. She felt pure passion from this man. He gave her ecstasy in his kisses. The way he caressed her back when he held her made her want to fall limp right in his arms. He felt pure bliss as her lips caressed his. He loved how she was gentle, but how other times, she would be the one taking over. He loved how she could brighten up any room she walked into. He thought she was an angel. Their eyes barely opened when the last kiss ended. In the month she spend there, tending to the garden and spending time getting to know him, she had completely fallen head over heels for this man, as he did for her. He kept wondering if this was what your first love was supposed to feel like. They stared into each other's eyes, "I love you." her soft voice chimed. His heart soared hen she said that two him for the second time. He held her close to him, taking in her lavender scent, while she took in his cherry blossom scent.

"I love you too." he kindly whispered back into her ear. She snuggled into his chest as they watched the rest of the sunset drop behind the fence, her soon falling asleep in his strong arms, "I love you too Hisana." he crooned again when he saw she was asleep. A cherry blossom landed in her lap, and another landed on his shoulder, then fell off and landed beside hers. He knew she would be his, and she knew he would be hers. Their hearts were locked together from then on, and they knew it. She gave him a faint smile and leaned into his hand in her sleep as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "How long I have searched for you. Searched for my soul mate. Hisana, I promise I'll always be here for you. I don't care where you're from or what the rest of the household thinks, I love you."

"Do you promise?" she faintly whispered in her slumber as her grip on his shirt grew tighter. He chuckled slightly and stood up with her in his arms.

"Yes, I promise." he carried her down the hallway to her room then gently lowered her to her bed. He kissed her cheek then turned to leave when an elder blocked his way, "Can I help you?"

"Lord Byakuya, why do you keep showing such sympathy towards that woman like she's your wife?" he smirked at the elder and glanced back to Hisana's sleeping form.

"I don't believe I have to answer that. It is my business whether I show her sympathy or not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am greatly tired and would like some rest." he tried to go around the elder, but he put his arms out to his sides.

"I cannot allow this sir. She is from Rukongai, from Hanging Dog. It would tarnish the family name if you had feelings for that woman." Byakuya's teeth clenched together.

"Do not be talking about her in that manor. If you saw what she did for me these past two months you would feel the same. Now move." the elder reluctantly put his arms down and let Byakuya pass by, "And I do plan on having a relationship with her, if she wants the same. The elders will stay out of it. This conversation is over. Good night." with a turn Byakuya was in his room and under the covers of his bed. He fell asleep, imaging Hisana asleep next to him, hoping, that one day, his dream would come true. He would be her Romeo.

* * *

Should I continue this? I have a poll up if anyone wants to vote. I wasn't very happy with this... idk why... Gah. But I do have the next chapter if y'all want me to continue this once I finish one of my other 2 stories im currently writing. So, please Review and tell me! Also vote!


	2. Happy Anniversary

**CHAPTER 1  
Happy Anniversary**

Eyes slowly parted, revealing onyx colored orbs that held a hazy blue within them. The man blinked, giving a silent yawn and a small stretch of his back before looking to his right, a small smile appearing on his handsome yet still sleepy features. He slowly turned on his right side, reaching out his left hand to brush a few fingers gently down the cheek of the woman who lay beside him under the warm blankets that sheltered them from the cold. His beautiful Hisana. The gentle touch to her cheek made her give a little mew, a small smirk turn her lips upwards as she snuggled closer to her lover's side. Her right arm was draped limply over his bare waist, her head now placed on his shoulder. He could feel her slow, steady breaths on his neck as she continued to slumber with her bare legs were intertwined with his. Gods he loved this woman, how her petite body fit to his masculine form in the most perfect ways. Byakuya took a silent whiff of his wife's scent that was hinted with his, as well as the faint smell of sweaty passion. Last night the couple celebrated their first year of marriage, and to celebrate… the ever so charming Byakuya Kuchiki planned one hell of a night this woman would never forget in her lifetime. He made sure of it.

After dinner the previous night, Hisana made her way to their shared bedroom to retire for the night with her husband. She went into the bathroom and changed into her sleeping clothes, but when she walked out, her husband was laying across the bed, the moon their only light as it bathed his beautiful, naked body in the heavenly glow. With a faint smile and a heavy blush, she went to him, sitting on her side of the bed to trail small, slender digits through his dark black locks. He rose from the bed, taking a hand to cup her cheek and bring her lips in to meet his in a soft kiss, that soon went deadly as he drew her into his sleekly muscled arms. She would mew, wrap her arms around his neck and accept his passionate kisses, returning them with her own as her fingers tangled themselves in his long locks. His lips would divert from hers, trailing across her pale cheeks to nibble on her earlobe, "What do you want…?" he would murmur in her ear, his hot breath causing her to shudder. Her hands would run down his bare back. To settle onto his trimmed waist. Then she would look into his eyes, dark with his building lust for his delicate wife who was eagerly awaiting his lips once more.

"I want you to make love to me… with nothing but the moonlight watching." she whispered into his ear, pressing her clothed body against his naked one to give him a taste of her delicious curves. Then he would pounce, quickly catching her lips in another soul burning kiss, pressing her gently to the pillows while his hands set to work, untying the small sash kept loosely tied about her waist, grinning into the kiss when it fell slack in his hands. Though Hisana was timid and shy out in the public, when it was just the two in the private quarters of their home, she was a wild, free woman ready to give into the demands of her more than willing husband. He would pull the sash from her body, throwing it somewhere off the bed, allowing her top to simply fall open, revealing her smooth, pale flesh to him. Byakuya Kuchiki would lick his lips, settling them back to hers as his hands traveled over her slim stomach, up to her chest, where he would fit a breast perfectly in each hand, as if her body was specially made to fit him. He would grin upon hearing the small whimper from his wife, that delicate mew as she pressed her breasts more into his hands. How she loved his touch! He was gentle with her, but had a kiss of roughness that had her and her body begging him for more.

She would arch her back to him, mewing his name in sweet little whispers as he continued his play with her. He relished hearing his name in a whimper that had pleasure laced and dripping in each syllable of his name. His kisses went to her neck, nipping and licking certain areas that had her whimpers turning sharper, her breaths become gasps, and her heart racing. His touch was a sin, married or not… She felt no once could ever experience this much rapture with one man. Yet she had. He was her first and only lover, the only one she dedicated the rest of her life to. She and her body was his, and only his for the taking. Knowing that no other man had touched her like he was doing, brought a smile to the man's lips as he thought back to their wedding day, when he touched her so intimately for the first time and hearing that first whimper of his name. He became addicted to that whimper, and looked for it every time he touched her, whether it be a kiss, a touch, or even a tickle, he had to hear that small whimper of his name.

Slowly would he raise his lips back to her ear, nibbling her earlobe before saying, "I love hearing you whimper my name…" she would tremble, that sexual haze taking over her body the more her touched her. He would grin upon feeling that small shiver, his hands caressing her breasts while his mouth slowly made its descent, kissing her smooth skin until warm lips closed around a stiff nipple, tugging and suckling gently as his hand played with the other. His name was cried out as her back bowed off the bed, her head tossed back sending her short black hair about her on the pillow. Her hands found his hair was began to pull slightly, just needing something to grasp onto. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, the throbbing between her legs getting worse the more time her husband spent toying with her body.

"B-Byakuya." her trembling voice would mutter as her body warmed, tiny beads of sweat coming to her brow. His free hand would slowly tease her skin, a finger circling her belly button before disappearing below the hem of her sleeping pants, his hand tickled by those crisp dark curls before he grinned, feeling her hot and very wet heat tingling in anticipation.

"You're so wet…" he would mutter, teasing her by running his finger up and down across her trembling core, causing a moan to spit from her throat. Her cheeks were flushed a heavy pink, her eyes half-lidded with her mouth partly open. She would gaze at him, a faint smile on her features.

"Don't say stuff like that…." she said quietly. He smirked, his lips leaving her breast to look up at her.

"Why not?" he said in a dark voice laced with a chuckle, ending his teases by plunging a single digit into her heat. Her comment was soon forgotten as she cried out, spreading her clothed legs wider for him. His other hand abandoned her breast and moved to remove her pants. She arched her hips, allowing him to slip the silky material from her slim legs. His body ached when she was naked as sin before him, her center slick and wet, begging for him to hurry his movements. His finger kept up it's work inside her, his name in a sharp cry from those gorgeous lips he loved to kiss. He slowly entered another finger, stretching her and preparing her for him. She frowned, panting with sweat on her body.

"Please… no more teasing…" she begged him. He felt his body tighten, his flesh hardening to a hurtful level when he heard that plea, "Oh Byakuya… please…" she whispered again, her body shivering, "I want you Byakuya…" how could he say no? He slowly took his fingers from her body, his hands parting her thighs. She shivered feeling cool air blow on her body from where the soji panels leading to the gardens cracked open, the moon bathing them in light. He came to settle between her legs, his flesh pressing to hers. She bit her bottom lip, "Please…" she arched her hips to him. He leaned down to give her a sweet, slow kiss.

"I love you…" he said softly against her lips, arching his hips forward to slip inside her heat. She gasped then moaned as she felt him part her flesh, her body pressing to his as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He let out a deep groan as he sat fully inside her, feeling her hot walls spasm about his member. His hand came to cup her cheek into the kiss as he began to move. Hisana gasped, her eyes snapping open as electricity ran up and down her body in tingles. His body moved in a fast rhythm, stroking her flesh in the perfect spots every time. Their slick bodies moves against one another, her hands trying desperately to latch onto his back. His own hands came to clasp her hips, tugging them against his to bury his throbbing flesh fully into her. Hisana lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, moaning with her eyes fluttering closed as he went even deeper into her.

He guided her movements exactly how she loved it. He was quick, quickly building her desires to where she was writhing underneath him in wave after wave of orgasmic release! She would scream his name, her nails biting into his shoulders as he forced her to ride out each release, building up to a more powerful one, making her screams louder, and his name more beautiful to his ears that came from those delicious lips. He would catch them with his, his tongue parting her lips to taste her. His final moment was about to explode, he could feel it. With a few more hard, powerful and fast thrusts he groaned her name as his seed shot into her hungry womb.

Purely exhausted, them man collapsed to the comforting embrace of his petite wife. Though he was considerably larger than her in body size, she was more than happy to receive him into her arms after they made love. She could cradle him to her, him panting into her neck as he gently gave it little butterfly kisses. Hisana would be purely exhausted. When it came to intimate pleasures, this man certainly could deliver the goods. Slowly her legs would unwrap form his waist, falling limp to the sides, forcing previously locked tight muscles to move. Her hands ran along his bare and sweaty back, soothing the man after his senses came back to the right places. She would press her cheek to his, kissing the shell of his ear. They were silent… they didn't have to tell each other that they enjoyed it. The moments afterwards told all that needed to be said by the small touches, little kisses, and tender caresses. Almost regretting it instantly, he pulled out of her, rolling them over to where she was lying on top of him. His arms wrapped about her small body, hugging her to him. Hisana's eyes would grow heavy, a yawn combined with a content sigh sounding from the woman, "I love you too…" she would whisper softly before drifting into the deep clutches of sleep.

Now it was morning, and they were still held close to each other. Byakuya was still stroking her face when soft violet eyes opened slightly, the tiny smile widening as she leaned into the soft touch, "Good morning…" he murmured to her, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes, turning to kiss his palm.

"Good morning…" she said laced with a yawn, "How did you sleep?" he grinned, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers.

"Like I made love to my wife for most of the night…. Not that I am complaining." she gave a small giggle, reaching up to place a hand over his that was on her cheek. His thumb gently caressed her cheek under her eye, "What about you?" she gave a single nod.

"Like I had one of the best anniversaries of my life." she leaned up and kissed him sweetly with her soft lips. His arms came to wrap about her, pulling her to lay atop him. She rested her head on his chest, her ear picking up the sound of his strong heartbeat. His hands were perched on her small back, pressing their bare bodies closer together. She loved feeling the warmth of his body. It always made her feel safe from harm. She looked up to see a smile on his face, a smile she knew all to well, "Did you dream again last night?" he nodded, "About what?"

"It was a dream of how we met. Though it was completely off. Those fairytales you read are having effects on my dreams." she giggled, reaching up to draw his bangs from his face.

"I thought you liked me reading them." he nodded, running fingers through her hair.

"I do enjoy to hear you read them. I enjoy anything you read to me. Even if it does alter my dreams." she smirked, propping herself up on his chest with her arms.

"So how did we meet this time?" he leaned his head back, trying to remember bits and pieces of the dream.

"My grandfather was apparently sick, and I had to buy this root only found in District 78..." he said slowly, knowing that it would bring a frown upon her face, "I misread the note that told me where to go, and it led me to a prostitute house. I asked for the best… and she brought out you…" Hisana's eyes widened, "She mentioned something about you being a virgin… So I gave her all the money I had except for enough to buy a few roots and other items and she gave you to me… After we left, I untied the rope from your hands and bought you a new kimono. I then invited you to dinner in my home, and you said for the generosity I had shown you, you would bring a garden back to life that was once my mothers. You then said you could pay me back also with a kiss. We arrived at the mansion and ate. It was several months later and you did indeed bring the garden back to life. There I kissed you once more, and told a few elders I planned on having a relationship with you. Then I went to bed. And now," he cupped her cheek, "I am waking up beside the girl who was in that dream, the one who captured my heart and refused to give it back." she grinned.

"You are so cheesy sometimes Byakuya." he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. She blinked her purple orbs with a slight smirk.

"There is one problem with that dream though Byakuya." he raised an eyebrow, "I am no longer a virgin." she quickly caught his lips with hers, cupping his cheeks in her small hands. He moaned, his embrace around her tightening, "I don't know what gods graced me with you, but I am thankful they did." she whispered against his lips.

"It is I who should be thanking them…" he replied. When she didn't answer, he glanced at her to see her frowning. He knew what it was about, "Don't worry Hisana… we'll find her soon. I promise you."

"I just worry for her… she's out there… probably all alone… because I abandoned her…" she closed her eyes, a tear falling to splatter onto Byakuya's chest.

Byakuya's gaze on her softened as he tilted her features to look at him, "You had to in order to survive Hisana. You both might have died if you didn't do what you did… I'm sure she's just fine. She has probably made friends and is staying with them." she nodded.

"I just want to see Rukia… let her know I was sorry…" he shushed her, holding her to him.

"You will see her again Hisana. I promise." he looked out the soji panel at the gardens, bathing in sunlight, "Would you like to have breakfast? After wards we can walk through the gardens." she shook her head.

"In a minute… I just want to lay here for a while…" they laid there in silence, until after a few seconds, a small rumble sounded. A heavy blush crept across Hisana's cheeks, making her husband chuckle.

"Sounds like your stomach is protesting to that idea." ignoring him, she hid her face in his warm chest.

"I don't want to get up… I want to stay in bed with you…" she wrapped her arms around him. With a soft smile, he sat up, holding her to him to that she wouldn't fall backwards. Her legs came to wrap around his waist. He bit his bottom lip feeling her moist heat settle on his member. He laid his cheek on her shoulder.

"Hisana…" he growled playfully into her ear, "Are you trying to distract me?" she giggled, shaking her head.

"No… but is it working?" he rolled his eyes, but hissed when he felt her press her hips to his… hard.

"Maybe… just a little." she smirked, drawing his earlobe into her mouth to suckle on it. The man shivered slightly.

"Hisana… we do not need to spend the whole day in bed…" he tried to say. Though this woman was very shy and soft spoken on the outside, she was a pure vixen in the bedroom. That he discovered very quickly after they had married. She sighed, moving to look at him.

"Fine…" she smiled, a twinkle in her eyes, "Can we shower first?" he grinned, scooping her up in his arms bridal style before standing.

"Of course Hisana." he said, carrying her into the bathroom before closing the door.

* * *

Wow. Over a year and I decide to continue this. Like I did with Gin and Rangiku's story, I decided to make the first chapter a dream. I didn't want to make it a dream, but come on. Even to me that was really sappy fairytalish, so I decided that it should be a dream. *giggles* So here's the official first chapter of the now called "Shattered Dreams"! With other fics going, updates for this one may be a bit slow. For the moment, I'm seeing where this fic will go, so updates may be slowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww like a turtle. ^^' But reviews are much appreciated! :)


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**ATTETNTION**

**I am planning on re-working this fanfic. I will be deleting this story, but I am going to re-post the 2nd chapter and beginning a new fanfiction for these two. I don't know when it will be reposted, but rest-assured, it will be. :) So keep a look out for a new ByaSana fic in the future! :D**

**Byakuya'sGirl90210**


End file.
